Demands for server devices have been increasing recently in many aspects of real life. For instance, the Internet, telecommunications, financial services, banking, plastic money, etc. all rely on the computing power and data transmission capabilities of server devices.
In conventional data transmission within a server, a basic input/output system (BIOS) and a baseboard management controller (BMC) play important roles. In practice, the BIOS is capable of transmitting data via a low pin count (LPC) bus which is an interface conforming with a keyboard controller style (KCS) transmission standard. This configuration allows data to be transmitted at a speed of 4 bytes per second.